Kalib vs Cynthia
Episode one of PokeSelects. Plot There they were, in a large pokemon stadium, with roaring fans at all sides. In the arena stood the former-champion of sinnoh, Cynthia. Across from her was the new champion, Kalib Hikari, who defeated her a few years ago in his journey through Sinnoh. Both were extremely powerful trainers, and this battle was being recorded world-wide. "You ready for this?" asked Kalib, his eagerness for battle getting the best of him. "Of course" she simply replied. Both trainer grabbed their Pokeballs and sent out their powerful pokemon. In front of Cynthia stood her Garchomp, strong as ever. Very few pokemon have ever won a battle against it, let alone seen it. Across from it, stood Kalib's Infernape,his strongest pokemon--the one he used to defeat Garchomp all those years ago. "Infernape, flare blitz!" shouted Kalib. Infernape, took in a deep breath, before igniting itself and charging at Garchomp surrounded in blue flames. "Garchomp, stop it with stone edge!" White orbs started circling the mighty dragon, before turning into stone, and being launched directly at Infernape. Infernape, was hit by several of the sharpened stones, but never stopped charging. "Now mach punch!" And, as if in cue, Infernape leaped from the ground, and threw a direct punch at Garchomp's head, before quickly jumping away. Garchomp stumbled a bit, but didn't fall. "All right, Garchomp, dragon pulse!" A blue light started shining from it's mouth, and then it quickly fired it at Infernape. "Dodge it!" Infernape jumped into the air, dodging the dragon pulse as it exploded beneath him. Suddenly, Garchomp appeared fron the debris, and struck Infernape with two powerful dragon claw attacks, sending the primate pokemon straight to the ground. Garchomp then landed and let out a mighty roar. "Infernape, you okay?" asked Kalib. Infernape stood up, and looked back with a grin. "Alright, then lets finish this." Said Kalib, as he tapped his mega ring, causing Infernape to glow. "Gladly" said Cynthia, tapping hers as well, casuing Garchomp to glow. Suddenly, a bright flash consumed the arena, and when it faded-- Mega Infernape and Mega Garchomp were standing in place of their original forms. Mega Infernape was still on 3'11", but was much faster and stronger. He held a long bamboo staff, that was ignited at both ends, and his originally white fur, was a compelling gold. His most prominent feature was his large white mustache, that touched the ground, and was flamed colored at the ends. "Infernape, close combat!" The Infernape twirled its bamboo stick in the air, before heading directly towards Mega Garchomp. "Outrage, let's go!" The Mega Garchomp surrounded itself in a red aura, which took the shape of a dragon, and charged directly at it's target as well. The two collided and fly back from each other, before charging at each other again. Mega Infernape repeatedly swung it's flaming bamboo at mega Garchomp, who blocked with it's large fin-like claws, and countered with dragon claw attacks, which mega Infernape dodged swiftly. Both were tired, but determined to win. "Mach punch, go!!!" And, as quickly as possible, Mega Infernape dodged one final dragon claw, before delivering an uppercut mach punch to mega Garchomo, who stumbled back in pain. It shuddered, and then feel to the ground, defeated. Both pokemon devolved, and the crowd went wild, cheering and screaming at the top of their lungs. Both trainers, shook hands, and waved to the crowd. "We should do this again some time" suggested Cynthia. "Definitely" replied Kalib. Characters Humans *Kalib Hikari *Cynthia Pokemon *Kalib's Infernape(Mega Infernape) *Cynthia's Garchomp(Mega Garchomp) Category:Episodes